<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don’t want to be alone by meikun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474059">i don’t want to be alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikun/pseuds/meikun'>meikun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, ignore the mistakes oop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikun/pseuds/meikun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aone thinks about koganegawa at night.<br/>he doesn’t want to be alone this new years.<br/>he wants to be with someone, and kogane is that someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aone Takanobu/Koganegawa Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don’t want to be alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>woah okay hey i wrote this super quickly rifht after midnight to celebrate new years HAPPY 2021 COOL PPL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the night, Aone lies awake, thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wondering, daydreaming. What’s he doing now? Is he having a good new year? Is he staying up late, past midnight?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, being Koganegawa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs deeply, sitting up. The window, slightly agape, blows a slight breeze into his room. He glances around, at the vague figures drowned in shadows. Swallowing tensely, he makes his way out of bed. He knew that it would be hard to stay completely silent, yet, he would try his best to not awaken his household.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping a teal sweater over his head, he let out a long exhale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to be alone, not for the new year. He knew it wasn’t too surprising that nobody invited him out for the new year; yet, he couldn’t help but still feel disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recently, Koganegawa had been on his mind. Though he hated to admit it, he had feelings for him blooming in his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he makes his way downstairs, past the kitchen, past the bathroom, to the front door. Being as quiet as he could, of course. (The thing is, being 6’3 and dainty and quaint in your movements, they were a one or the other type deal. Guess which one Aone was.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at the darkness of his house. Though it was a familiar territory for him, it seemed so different. Moonlight from the windows cascaded across the hardwood floor, bringing a pale glow to it. He smiled at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he slipped on his shoes, he took a short glance at the clock. 11:39 PM. Opening the door, he took a final look at his empty house, before leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddly enough, Aone didn’t know the way to Futakuchi’s house by heart. He’d always have to call Futakuchi and ask, or wander about his neighborhood until you found it. (He had the police called on him once, because some new neighbors thought he was a criminal. Not a good hit to his ego.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he did know the way to Koganegawa’s house like the back of his hand. Admittedly, Koganegawa’s house was a shorter distance away and had a much simpler route. But, he still felt somewhat weird for learning the route so quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, as he made his way down the street, he found Kogane’s house. Up on the second floor, a window was lit. He slowed his pace down, looking carefully. God, he felt like a stalker, he just wanted to be with someone for the new year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futakuchi was on a vacation with his family, so no brainer there; Onagawa was a hermit who just wanted to eat ramen and nap, honestly, Aone couldn’t blame him, so he let him be; Jingo and Sakunami attended parties, of which he wasn’t fond of. So, he decided to stop by Kogane’s house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knocking on Kogane’s door, Aone stepped back and gulped nervously. (... Maybe he would’ve been better off alone, no?) He heard faint footsteps, and a click of a lock--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aone!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar blur of blond hair appeared in his vision, surprising him. “What’s up?” Kogane leaned against the door frame, holding his flip phone in his hand. Aone looked away, mumbling, “I don’t want to be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kogane blinked, before smiling softly. “Well damn, you came to the right place,” he laughed. Swiftly, he took Aone’s hand, bringing him inside. (“My parents won’t be home until tomorrow morning, just sneak out before 3 AM,” he noted. Already, Aone was excited.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His house was surprisingly homey, surprisingly cozy. “Come up to my room, I’ll bring snacks,” he said, pushing Aone towards the direction of his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aone sat rather awkwardly on his bed, unsure what to. Kogane quickly returned with a myraid of bags, tossing them to Aone. “Eat whatever, I don’t care,” he said as he sat down beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you not invited to parties or anything?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aone shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither. Shit stinks, but you gotta deal with it. Besides, spending time with you might be a million times better anyways.” He smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, he stood up again, skipping over to the light switch and flipping it off. “I wanna watch a movie,” he stated, taking a remote and switching on the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you prefer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually don’t watch a lot of movies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT? Nonsense. I’ve been meaning to watch this movie, so let’s experience it together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching movies with Kogane was surprisingly fun. Quite frequently, he would jut in with a hilarious comment or a quip about something. Aone found himself silently chuckling several times during the course of the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The movie seemed to end rather quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Aone, midnight is in 5 minutes,” Kogane chirped. “Come over here.” He gestured to Aone as he made his way to the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the curtains, letting pale moonlight flush the area it faced. Aone stood beside Koganegawa, glancing at the rather quiet streets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, I’ve been meaning to tell you something, Aone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Kogane, his eyes widening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I’ll tell you when it’s 12,” Kogane grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>11:58. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... But I might as well start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I really admire you. You’re so good at volleyball, it motivates me. You’re so confident and serious and— Intimidating, I guess? God, you’re so cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aone blinked; where was this going?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>11:59.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You probably know this already, yeah? You definitely get lots of compliments and stuff from other people a lot, you’re really good. Me telling you this is probably— Fuck, rambling, um,” Kogane chuckled nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know what? I’ll make it easy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12:00.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kogane pressed his lips against Aone’s resting his hands against Aone’s chest. He was gentle, but warm in his kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away, wiping at his mouth. “There.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aone blinked. He gulped, quickly looking away. This definitely wasn’t what he was expecting on new year’s, definitely not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, sorry, I probably should’ve— Fuck,” Kogane lightly facepalmed. However, Aone shook his head, raising a hand. “It’s okay, I liked it,” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I like you. There, that’s what I’ve been meaning to tell you. I like you a lot, and I think you’re so cool and talented and— Just, awesome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aone couldn’t help but smile faintly. “I feel the same way.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ignore the 27934738 mistakes in this BAHAHA its 1am gn happy 2021</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>